Sister's first real fight
by Possible-Polar-Bear
Summary: As the title implies this is the first real fight Elsa and Anna have had.


I love Frozen but I always thought it missed something. A real fight between the sisters! Surely Anna would feel some anger towards her sister after Elsa didn't trust her with the secret of her powers! This takes place after the events of Frozen.

Anyway, this is my first fanfic so leave comments on how I can improve!

Enjoy! :)

Anna pov

Anna walked down the halls of the castle. It was cold here. It was ALWAYS cold here. It was mid-summer but Elsa's powers normally chilled the air in any place she'd been. And that's how Anna was tracking her down. Earlier she had asked one of the servants where her sister was only to receive a nervous look and an 'I don't know.'  
From that second on she made he days goal to find her sister. It wouldn't be hard, all she had to do was follow the colder halls. However, she purposely walked slowly. Anna couldn't figure out why Elsa was seemingly avoiding her.  
On any normal day Elsa would wake her up in the morning to say hello before going about her work. This morning, however, she was woken up by the servant, Kai, at the ungodly hour of 7:30. When asked where Elsa was, Kai just shrugged and said she was somewhere within the castle probably working. Anna quickly god dressed and went looking leading her to the library first. After peeking inside, she couldn't see any bright blonde hair among the huge bookshelves so she decided to keep looking. Next she was led to the dining hall where servants cleaned and cooked. Sunlight was warming the room from the window but it didn't reveal the Queens presence. Anna just sighed and continued walking, up until now. Now the cold had led her to her sisters big blue door.

'Hmm...' Anna thought. 'Why would she be here? Is she still asleep? Is she sick? Locking me out again?'

The last thought almost made Anna break down crying right there at the door. She loved her sister too much to be isolated from her again. But, she was probably just making the worst out of something small. Suddenly she heard a sound on the other side of the door. It was her sister, whispering something that sounded like "Seals don't feel"

Anna tilted her head and placed her ear against the cold wood of the door to hear better.

"Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel."

Anna leaned back then knocked on the door three times. The whispering immediately stopped.

"Elsa?"

There was some more sounds from the other side of the door like panicked footsteps before the answer finally came.

"Go away, Anna."

It was clearly her sister but why did she sound so...scared? So...sad?

"No. No more closed doors. Remember?" Replied the redhead, her sadness and worry only increasing with her sisters response.

"Just go away. Please." Elsa hurriedly replied.

Anna's shoulders sagged and a tear formed as she remembered all the times this has happened before. In an attempt to raise her spirits and get her sister out she said, "Do...do you want to build a snowman?"

"No Anna. Just...go." Answered Elsa knowing this would either make Anna go away or bust down the door.

Anna looked at her bare feet on the floor. She was feeling too down now to try anything else so she turned and started to walk away. Anna could try again when she was feeling better, maybe tomorrow.

The day passed slowly. Anna didn't see her sister again and her mood only got worse when she found out Kristoff was away harvesting ice. As the sun slipped away and Anna slowly went to bed she thought 'I'll get to see Elsa tomorrow. I know it.'  
With that thought, she fell asleep.

The next morning was the same as the one before. Kai woke her up and stated that she must get ready to start the day. Thankfully, she was allowed to sleep to her normal rise time of 11 o' clock. The extra sleep raised her mood quite a bit.

After hurriedly dressing herself she sprinted to her sisters bedroom and slid to a stop in front of the door. Instead of announcing her presence she decided to simply walk into Elsa's room without permission. One problem, the door was locked.

"ELSA!" Screamed Anna causing some servants to glance at her before continuing on.

There was a sound before Elsa answered, her voice hurried.

"Go away Anna."

A second. Two seconds went by as rage and sadness coursed through Anna at the same time. She could understand her sister wanting yesterday alone. But locking her out again would not fly with her.

"Open. The. DOOR!" Anna yelled as she punched the door with all her might.

There was a creak and a snap. One more punch and the door would come down.

"Please don't Anna! I'm only trying to protect you!" Elsa cried, obviously saddened that she had upset Anna so much.

Anna shook her head. After all she did to make her sister realize she wasn't afraid and Elsa still didn't get it. Maybe she could finally drill it into her sister's head this time.

Anna tried to suppress her feelings for a moment before replying. "Open the door. Now."

There was silence. For what seemed like forever to Elsa. But for Anna, it was all she needed before she kicked the door causing it to collapse inward. Frost coated the walls of Elsa's room. Everything except for a small portion of the window that Elsa was standing next to was frosted.

"Anna! My door!" Elsa yelled, not upset or angry but just surprised.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID DOOR ELSA!" Screamed Anna as she walked over the fallen door to look the queen in the eye.

Servants were starting to gather outside the entrance but were too scared of Anna's rage to interfere. Even the guards were frozen in place.

"Anna calm down." Said Elsa as she slowly regained her composed posture.

This only enraged Anna more. If Elsa thought she could just ignore her for years, talk to her for a day then leave again, she was very wrong.

Anna's face went red from anger coming close to matching her hair.

"CALM DOWN!? CALM DOWN!? WHY WAS THE DOOR LOCKED ELSA!? ARE YOU SHUTTING ME OUT? AGAIN!" Anna didn't give Elsa any time to answer her questions before she continued again in a quieter tone. "Do you think I just wouldn't notice? Wouldn't notice that you locked me out for almost two days? Elsa, when you locked me out the first time I thought you suddenly hated me. Please don't do this to me again. I can help with whatever you're going through...just let me." Elsa was now backed against the window, a scared and sad look on her face. Anna, though not as red now, was shaking from containing her anger in her last few sentences.

"I...I don't..." The Queen was at a loss for words. A minute went by before she was finally able to force something out. "Anna...I don't need your help. Just leave me be...please."

Anna's eye twitched. Once. Twice. Three times before she screamed and slapped Elsa across the cheek and ran out of the room crying. Servants and guards at the door parted so she could get by then all but the servants Kai and Gerda dispersed. Elsa stood stunned with one gloved hand on the window ledge and one on her now red face. The servants ran to their Queen before Gerda reached a hand for Elsa's shoulder.

"Don't. Just leave. Both of you." Was the Queens reply as she moved to sit on her bed. The servants bowed and quickly departed.

The castle was silent the rest of the day. The staff, too shocked at events to gossip and the Queen and Princess silenced by their own tears.

Whenever a servant came near one of the sisters rooms they were told to leave immediately. The rest of the week continued this way.

Elsa pov

It had been a full week since Anna's violent outburst and Elsa had only stopped crying a few days ago. Elsa knew she should go apologize to Anna but...how could she? Being isolated in her room for so long she never really learned how to properly apologize to someone. She couldn't just say sorry then leave either. Anna was too mad to accept that but, she had to try anyway. Elsa stood up from her laying position in her bed and touched her braid to make sure it was still neat. It was. She ignored her posture knowing that Anna wouldn't care about how she stood. Within minutes, Elsa arrived at Anna's still intact door. She knocked on it, four times.

Tap tap tap tap. There was silence. Elsa was beginning to think Anna was asleep before the lock clicked and the door slid open revealing Anna with big, bed head hair and red swollen eyes. She had clearly been crying just as much as Elsa if not more. There was a moment of silence between the girls before Elsa broke down and hugged Anna in the tightest embrace she could give. Tears streamed down her face but she made no sound. Anna froze then hugged back, crying as much as Elsa.

"I love you." They both said at the same time tears still flowing.


End file.
